Howling Winds
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: The Kazaana threatens a life, what will she do to save it? Is she alone in her endeavor? Oneshot. MirokuxSango.


So here is another Sango x Miroku fanfiction, granted it has a lot of Kagome x Inuyasha as well, forgive me I couldn't resist. Thank you and enjoy… and as always I do not own anything but my own ideas.

XxXxX

"Ow" Miroku grimaced as a sharp pain lanced its way through his right arm. His gaze traveled down to the throbbing appendage.

"What's wrong Miroku?" The young taijiya asked gently, her hands resting on his right arm. He winced, the contact made his skin alight in fire. He casually pulled away from her touch and smiled.

"Nothing, just got something in my eye, oh got it" he said as he blinked he's eyelid rapidly to rid his deep indigo orb of the false pollen. Sango gave him a harsh look before sighing and continuing on. Miroku sighed, clearly exhausted. _'Damn it! The Kazaana is getting bigger, my life maybe more short lived then I thought.'_ His thoughts sank as he walked. Inuyasha's ears perked up, catching the attention of Kagome's liquid chocolate eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, concern laced in her voice. Inuyasha's golden orbs clashed with hers.

"There was a change in the wind, it picked up or something. Something doesn't feel right." His voice was on edge and soon his body followed suit. Shippo rolled his eyes from the confines Kagome's basket that was attached to her bike. _'So Inuyasha notices the change as well?' _ Miroku's thoughts questioned.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll confront us later, but in the meantime I see a village! Hey Miroku, do you think this village needs an exorcism?" Kagome's voice sounded playful and her eyebrows wiggled in glee. All these exaggerated gestures went unnoticed by the houshi, as his thoughts took hold of him. Having waited a significant amount of time for a response Sango shoved her hand in the houshi's face.

"Hello! Houshi, are you going to answer Kagome?" she asked impatiently. Miroku snapped out of his reverie quickly, looking around at his friends.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I must have spaced out. What did you say?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face. _'Something is up with Miroku, wonder what,' _thought the young taijiya.

"She asked you if you're going to perform your fake ass exorcism, pay attention houshi" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku merely laughed as the group continued on into the village.

XxXxX

"Ahh, this is so great!" Kagome's squeals of glee had Inuyasha pushing his ears deep into his hair trying to block out the shrill sound. Miroku had done it again, tricking the family with the most wealth into the idea that they needed an exorcism, then asking for them to pay in room and board for him and his friends. Kagome was busy wrestling a feisty kitsune youkai into something she had called "pajamas," while the little kit laughed at the glee of things as the miko tickled him and showered him in butterfly kisses. Inuyasha smiled slightly at the scene that was being played out in front of him. He was stretched out in his usual manner, and silently watched Kagome smile and laugh with the small kit. His gaze traveled over to the young taijiya who sat outside gazing at the stars, probably awaiting Miroku's return. Within seconds of thinking the houshi's name he appeared with an elder man.

"Yes those sutras should rid your house of any form of youkai, except my company of course" Miroku laughed at his small joke and the elder man gave a gruff chuckle. Bowing his head in thanks the elder man walked back the way he had come. Miroku sat gracelessly on the floor and sighed.

"How'd the exorcism go?" Sango had stepped back inside upon Miroku's return and sat down. Inuyasha sighed in frustration, and Kagome gave him a warning look.

"Fine, fine, now the elder man said that we needed to have the lights out in about five minutes, so everyone should prepare for bed" he said with a silly smile on his face. Kagome gazed around the room seeing that the only one who didn't have a futon set up, aside from Inuyasha, was Miroku. Seeing her roaming eyes Miroku stood again.

"I'll be visiting the men's facilities before I retire for the night, please do not wait for me. Rest up dear friends, I will be back shortly" his voice sounded tired to the young taijiya's ears, concern for him seeped into her body. He had returned as he said he would but instead of setting up his futon he sat and watched the moons journey across the sky as his friends slept unawares. His deep indigo orbs took in the scene before him with grateful eyes. Inuyasha was snoring lightly as he lay near the miko and the young kitsune. He heard the sound of futon blankets moving and turned to see Sango toss and turn restlessly, small sounds trickling from her mouth.

"…Kohaku.." he caught the name of the boy falling from her lips and smiled sadly at her sleeping form. _'I'm so sorry to have to leave you my friends. But I'd rather this cursed hand end only my life and not cost you yours, until we meet in the netherworld dear friends.' _Miroku stood and bowed his head deeply, he had nothing but love and respect for this group of people, but as he came up from his bow he felt the pain from his growing Kazaana surge up his arm. Clutching his right arm Miroku walked dutifully into the forest, happy with the fact he, at least could spare the lives of his friends in his death.

XxXxX

She awoke in a flurry of blankets, sweat and tears. Sango wrapped her arms around her slender frame and tried to fight off the awful images of her nightmare. She'd watched Kagome and Inuyasha die at the hands of her brother, but worst of all was that she witnessed Miroku being drawn in by his Kazaana, and she could do nothing to help him. She shivered recalling the screams of agony that had been ripped from the houshi's mouth as the void swallowed him. Her shivers sent her blanket to the floor and she felt the chill of the wind. She looked out into the night sky, only to see that the wind was whipping around furiously and that the trees swayed and creaked with and ominous aura. Her eyes quickly darted over to where Miroku's futon was supposed to be. Suppose being the operative word here. Her eyes widened in panicked hysteria, realizing Miroku's futon wasn't out and he was no where to be seen. She fought not to go into a full on panic attack and let the tears that were so close to the surface fall. Sango haphazardly threw her futon blankets aside, got dressed and ran wildly into the night's forest. The wind howled around her, only succeeding in making her run faster. She tripped and tumbled down into the unforgiving ground. Sango quickly stood again, not even realizing she was bleeding from a cut on her knee. Her only thoughts were on the houshi and where he might be.

"Damn it Miroku, where are you?" her voice heavy with fear didn't carry far. Her breath came in short gasps as she forced her body forward. She stumbled again but caught herself and continued on. She looked up into the night sky and saw a vortex of wind dead ahead of her, she focused on it and ran like Naraku was chasing her, hoping and pleading at the same time that Miroku was and wasn't where the vortex of wind was. If he was there it could only mean that his Kazaana was seeking to take his life, and he'd fled to save her and the others, if he wasn't it meant that he was merely taking a stroll, and that she'd beat him senseless for worrying her, to the point of a frenzied panic.

"AHH!" a horrendous scream cut through her thoughts, and the wind continued to howl, picking up speed. She forced herself to run faster in the hopes that she'd reach him in time. _'Time at least to say goodbye. NO! I mustn't think that way, he'll be fine, I know he will. Oh Miroku please be okay.' _Her thoughts reflected her panicked features. Her body propelled her forward and through the thickest part of the forest until she burst into the field that the vortex was in. The wind crashed upon her and sent her hair flying in all directions. She fought to keep her eyes opened and placed an arm above her eyes in the hopes of keeping debris from flying into them. There in the middle of the field stood the houshi, a wild vortex of wind consuming his arm. Sango's eyes danced around trying to find the beads that normally held the Kazaana in check, they laid forgotten a few feet off from Miroku.

"MIROKU!" she screamed, but the wind stole the noise and took it into the vortex and away from the houshi's ears. She took a moment to see what, or if there was anything she could do. His eyes were clenched shut with a look of terrible pain across his face. His left hand was holding his right in a desperate attempt to keep the Kazaana from sucking him in. His stance was shaky and he looked exhausted. Thinking quickly she ran, trying not to get caught up in the winds current, grabbed the beads and took hold of Miroku's arms. Miroku felt something touch him and his eyes quickly opened. It took him a moment to realize that Sango stood next to him holding his arm away from both of them. His pray beads lay uselessly on his arm.

"What are you, what are you doing here Sango?" he asked, leaning his head next to her ear. Sango shivered as his voice blanketed her. Her chocolate orbs clashed with his deep indigo ones, panic radiating from them.

"I knew you were acting weird! But why, why didn't you tell any of us that this was happening? We could have helped, we could have done something!" Sango insisted, and it pulled at Miroku's heart strings. The tears she'd been holding back fell, only to be swept up by the winds current.

"I didn't want to cost any of you your lives; I couldn't take your lives when I could have prevented it. I could have never stolen your life from you dear Sango, never" His voice somehow gentle and calming, reached her ears even when she knew he was in immense pain. Sango looked him dead in the eyes her resolve stronger then any youkai.

"I'm not leaving you here just to die" she said it with a tone of finality to it. Miroku's eyes widened slightly. He didn't want this woman to perish along with him, he wanted her to live, he wanted her to love, love him. He came upon the words and instantly gathered what strength he had left in him to fight the Kazaana and its howling winds.

XxXxX

It seemed as if hours had passed, Miroku didn't think he could hang on much longer. His tired eyes gazed over to the young woman standing next to him. She was obviously tired, her arms and legs screaming from tense muscles, but her eyes still held a steel resolve which gave him more strength then he thought possible. His body was tired and weak with exhaustion and was wracked in pain. The Kazaana sent stinging surges of pain tingling up his arm, which made his heart constrict. He gasped for air, air that was being stolen by the vortex and pulled into the abyss. He stumbled and fell to one knee, Sango gathered all her strength and helped Miroku stand again. _'How long is this going to go on for? What can I do to save him? I have to think of something, he and I are both drained now.'_ Sango's thoughts dove deep trying to find an answer. Miroku cried out as the Kazaana grew and started to pull in his fingers one by one. _'This is it, I have to push her away to keep her safe.'_ Miroku tried to shove the taijiya away but her grasp on him was solid steel and his tired body didn't do much more then graze by her.

"Miroku, don't, don't leave me. Please, I need you" the words trickled out of the young woman's mouth before she could stop them. Tears resurfaced to fall and be taken by the howling winds. Miroku lifted his hand and placed it on his chest above his heart, looking at the taijiya dead in the eyes.

"Never, I'll always be right here. I won't ever leave you Sango" His words were heavy with fatigue and he swayed on his feet. Sango, not knowing what else to do wrapped her arms around him and held him as the Kazaana grew. The Kazaana consumed his whole right hand and started working its way up, with Miroku's screams of agony fueling its fire. Sango's tears flew around them rapidly, only to disappear into the abyss. Miroku swore he heard Naraku's laughter but let the thought go as the shear force of the Kazaana tore at his robes and pulled his elbow into the void. From then on it went quickly and both Miroku and Sango squeezed their eyes shut waiting to be consumed and thrown into the dark abyss.

XxXxX

It was as if someone had stopped everything, the wind, maybe even time. Sango let one eye peek open having a feeling she'd come face to face with one of the many youkais Miroku's Kazaana had consumed. Her eyes opened in wonder at the pink light that surrounded them in this dark place.

"Miroku, open your eyes" she said almost speechless. His deep indigo orbs opened slowly expecting the same fate Sango had just imagined. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the glowing pink light that surrounded them.

"What is this? I sense a miko, Kagome couldn't have… could she?" his questioned trailed off unanswered. Sango merely shrugged her shoulders and let a single finger graze the pink light, the moment she touched it she felt nothing but hope. It had to be Kagome, Sango's eyes alight with the hope the pink light had given her.

"I don't know Miroku, but I have a very sure feeling we're going to get out alive" her voice sounded confident and he could do nothing but smile at her as he ran his right hand through his hair. He stopped the action though when he noticed Sango's strange stare that was fixated on his right arm. Realizing why she was staring he brought his right hand in front of his face to see that the Kazaana had disappeared entirely. His smile grew until he was tackled in a giant hug from the taijiya. The Kazaana had disappeared in its madden attempt to take their lives.

XxXxX

Sweat appeared on her forehead, the sheer focus she needed to keep them here was enormous. Kagome was fighting a losing battle, but she didn't give in. She couldn't, these were some of her best friends whose lives now rested in her hands. Inuyasha's hands came around her waist stopping her from being pulled into the black hole that had appeared when Sango and Miroku had been pulled into the Kazaana. _'If I hadn't of smelled Sango's blood, we would have already lost them by now. As it is Kagome's using all her strength just to hold on to them. I don't know how much longer she can last like this.' _Inuyasha's hands tightened their hold on the strained miko, making sure she went no where near the black hole. Kagome's hands were clasped tightly together as she tried with all her might to concentrate on keeping the barrier moving slowly back as well as in tact. She screamed in frustration at the limits her body held.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha's gentle voice calmed her like nothing else and she took in a relaxing breath regaining her concentration.

"This is just very difficult Inuyasha, I don't know how much longer I can keep the barrier up, let along pull them back." Kagome's voice sounded tired and drained. The sweat had dampened her uniform and she continually let out grunts of pain. Inuyasha knew that this was taking a toll on her body. _'How is it that she's so strong?'_ His thoughts questioned the young miko's powers. It was then her grip on the barrier loosened and a surge of pain flew through her body.

"KAGOME!?" his voice strained and his grip on her waist tightened. Her breath came out in gasps as she tried to grip the barrier again.

"It's slipping Inuyasha, it's slipping, I won't be able to hold it for long. Damn it! If only I had your power, I might be able to save them." Tears sprung forth from her eyes and were ripped away by the howling winds. An idea struck the hanyou.

"Kagome you know how to take a youki out of a human right? Miroku taught you?" his questions were rushed and Kagome merely nodded, another gasp coming from her.

"Take _my_ youki; use it to pull the others back. My old mans genes should be good for something" he said. Kagome looked at him slightly confused.

"Inuyasha, you might not ever be a hanyou again, if I strip away your youki, if I do that you might remain as a human forever. Are you willing to risk it?" her question was soft even with her haggard breathing. Inuyasha's golden orbs clashed with hers and he nodded, his resolve made steel. Kagome gave him a slight nod, her chocolate eyes then disappearing behind her eyelids. She let her soul fly out and seek his youki. It sat in his body red and angry. She let her soul fly around it and grasp it, pulling in the process. Inuyasha twitched at the contact. He gave his youki freely knowing that it might save their friends. He saw his youki flow into her, felt his hair change from its normal silver to ebony black. Blinked away the quick tear and pain of his eyes changing from their golden fire to a muted violet, but no less intense in their gaze. Winced slightly feeling his claws and fangs revert to nothing more then human nails and teeth. He flinched, feeling his ears being pulled and reshaped to deafened human ears. The power that flowed into her was not one she was expecting, she had to fight so it would not overwhelm her. She watched Inuyasha go through his change, silently thanking him as she pushed her borrowed youki into the barrier. She felt the barrier turn into a magenta color but the power of it increased immensely. She grasped the barrier again and pulled, she pulled for all she was worth and slowly the barrier came back into the field with a confused and stunned taijiya and houshi in it. As soon as she had the barrier all the way through the black hole, it closed disappearing into oblivion. Kagome sighed as relief and exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her body felt heavy and she let it fall, knowing that her hanyou, now human, would catch her. Inuyasha reacted quickly taking the miko's weight and held her as if he'd almost lost her. The barrier dissipated and Miroku and Sango stepped onto the field. The winds died down and everything turned calm again.

"You saved me?" Miroku let the question travel to the ears of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What else could we have done? You're part of this group, we wouldn't give you up without a fight" Inuyasha's voice reached Miroku and he smiled. Sango's hands still clutched his right arm, she smiled back at him. Without any warning she tackled him in a kiss. Surprise shone on everyone's face.

"Thank Kami you're alive Miroku" she cried, tears running wildly down her face. He laughed and engulfed her in a hug. Inuyasha turning away from the scene looked Kagome in the eye, violet to chocolate.

"Can you love me as a human?" he asked her gently, she was still in his arms. She smiled slowly, taking a piece of hair in each hand and pulling gently. He lowered his head so as not to feel the pain of her pulling.

"I can always love you, no matter what form you may take" she whispered to him. Her lips claimed his before he could say anything. The clouds above them disappeared and the early sunrise slowly woke the world.

XxXxX

The group had gathered their things and continued on their way, in their usual manner, until night hit. Inuyasha had been so sure that he was stuck as a human, he'd been moping about all day. But when the sun went down He flinched as his hanyou features leaked back into his body. The group smiled, all happy to have their normal loud mouth hanyou back. Inuyasha let a smile pass his lips as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and captured her lips with his. She gave herself freely to the man who had sacrificed everything to have their friends returned. Sango turned to Miroku, the firelight shone on her face.

"Miroku, don't ever do that again!" she said sternly, he gave her a quizzical look, then smiled.

"Of course not Sango, but it'll cost you" he said it simply, it was Sango's turn to give him a quizzical look. He leaned forward and claimed her lips as his own. He let his hand gently caress her cheek and her hands were instantly in his hair. The moonless sky shone above them, the fire their only light. They had each other, and that's all that really mattered.

XxXxX

Japanese

_taijiya:_ demon slayer

_kazaana:_ Miroku's wind tunnel

_houshi: _monk

_kitsune:_ fox

_youkai:_ demon

_miko:_ priestess

_hanyou:_ half demon

_youki:_ demon spirit

_kami:_ god

XxXxX

Well that's it! I hoped you liked it… and I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. I tried to explain that Inuyasha _**DOES NOT**_ lose his youki, as soon as the moonless night came it kicked his youki back into gear and he regained it. This was suppose to be mainly a Sango and Miroku fic, but I couldn't help but throw in Kagome and Inuyasha. Sadly once again Shippo and Kirara played little to now role in this story. I sorry to say they really weren't major characters. Maybe next time, anyway PLEASE _PLEASE__** PLEASE**_ review! I love the feed back!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
